50 Ways to Know I Love You
by InnocentInkStains28
Summary: 50 sentences giving you a look into the relationship of Jaria.


**Hello there! I decided to give these sentence things a try, and I think it turned out pretty well. Of course, the pairing is Jaria. Hope you like it! Warning: Some are very...uh...sensual. I put a warning before the implied lemons. If you don't like it, just skip over that one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, these words, The Notebook, Saw, or Rent. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Smile<strong>_

Even though he's considered to be a pretty shady guy, when he smiles his face lights up; Aria was quick to pick up on this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Picture<strong>_

'A picture's worth a thousand words -A' and attached there was a photo of her and Jason on the night they kissed; For some reason she could never bring herself to delete it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. Secret<strong>_

"Everyone's entitled to their secrets," Spencer said, and Aria couldn't help but wonder why she never let that apply to Jason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Telephone<strong>_

"I never would have taken you for a Gaga fan," she teased as the music blared from his car speakers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5. Cold<strong>_

"Relax, Aria, it's just a cold," but the look she gave him silenced the rest of his protests.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Judge<strong>_

"Your friends hate me," he stated one afternoon, but she was quick to argue, "No, they just tend to... judge a book by its cover," but they both knew it was an excuse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Pride<strong>_

He won't admit it, but she's changed him; she doesn't need words to know that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8. Moon<strong>_

Looking at her beautiful ivory face in the moonlight, he suddenly realizes why he's always been a night person.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9. Flower<strong>_

"How did you know roses were my favorite?" she beamed as he handed her the bouquet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10. Caffeine<strong>_

"I've moved on from drugs," he explained one day as they sat in their usual coffee shop, "but I don't think I could make it without caffeine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>11. Shopping<strong>_

He sighed, and waited impatiently outside his girlfriends dressing room, just wanting to get home, when the door opened and she asked, "Will you zip me up?"; he suddenly loved the idea of going shopping with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12. Lust (Implied Sex... Just warning you.)<strong>_

The look she gave him only seemed to add fuel to the flame that was already burning inside of him, and the sound of her moaning his name as he sucked on her collar bone had a similar effect; Maybe it is possible to lust _and_ love someone after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13. Race<strong>_

"Okay," she managed to say through her breathless state, "that's the last time I challenge you to a race."

* * *

><p><em><strong>14. Crowd<strong>_

She always has managed to stand out, he mused, even in a room full of people he manages to see only her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15. Mask<strong>_

She tore down his walls, removed the safety mask he has had on ever since Ali died, and somehow got him to live again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>16. Facebook<strong>_

She was surprised to see 7 likes pertaining to her changed relationship status, one of them being a certain Ezra Fits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>17. Steering Wheel<strong>_

Its times like these, when they're making out in his car before he drops her off, that he wishes steering wheels weren't necessary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>18. Fight<strong>_

She never fought with Ezra, only had a few disputes, but with Jason it was different; every few minutes they were arguing... but that was just there relationship, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>19. Fall<strong>_

"Bonfire's, hoodies, and an amazing new boyfriend... I think I have a new favorite season," she confessed to her girls; they couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin she had on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20. Birthday<strong>_

Everyone got a little tipsy at Hanna's birthday party, but he was surprised when Aria suddenly was throwing herself at him; he had to remind himself not to take advantage of her... Not that he'd ever do that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>21. Diary<strong>_

As he listened to 'The Diary of Jane,' he couldn't help but think of a certain brown-eyed girl and her supposed boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>22. Prom<strong>_

As she walked towards him, looking stunning in her long, black dress, he couldn't help but imagine it was white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23. Definition<strong>_

"What's your definition of love?" she asked as she lay in his arms one day, and as he idly played with her hair he answered, "You."

* * *

><p><em><strong>24. Guitar<strong>_

When she found out he could play guitar, she was suddenly fell for him even more (if that's possible.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>25. Laugh<strong>_

He loves her laugh; he's never heard a more carefree, innocent sound in his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>26. Cave<strong>_

"What, do you live in a cave? She's been crushing on him for weeks," Hanna explained to Emily when they spotted Jason and Aria taking a walk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>27. Foundation<strong>_

Jason and her have a foundation for their relationship, they've seen the best and worse of each other, and still accept that, something Ezra never quite managed to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>28. Motorcycle<strong>_

When he pulled into her driveway to pick her up, she tried to get out of there as soon as possible; she didn't want her dad to see his new bike.

* * *

><p><em><strong>29. Intimate (Warning: Rated M)<strong>_

The kisses that trailed down her naked body made her feel warm, and when he finally entered her, she realized no one in the world will ever make her feel like this, nor would she want them to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30. Saw<strong>_

Her grip on his shirt tightened and she buried her face further in his chest as the doctor began to saw through his foot; After the credits roll, she won't admit that she actually liked the movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>31. Tutor<strong>_

They were sitting at her kitchen table, going over her calculus homework, when he suddenly asked, "I know you have a thing for teachers, so since I'm tutoring you, are you more attracted to me?"; instead of hitting him over the head like he expected, she simply laughed and told him to focus on her work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>32. Wink<strong>_

"Uhm, Aria? Why did Jason DiLaurentis send you a text with a winky face?" she tried her hardest not to blush... it didn't work out too well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>33. Saviour<strong>_

He was on the path to self-destruction, guaranteed to O.D. at some point, but her kind words and sincere smile always knew when to pop back into his life and keep that from happening.

* * *

><p><em><strong>34. Rumor<strong>_

"You know," Emily said, "If you keep being so buddy-buddy with Jason, people are going to start saying things."

* * *

><p><em><strong>35. Music<strong>_

Not many people have heard her, but when she finally agreed to sing for him, he was blown away by her talent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>36. Code<strong>_

While the text read: Your Mom wanted to know if I could help with some construction work in your yard. Is she home?, they've been sneaking around long enough to know that he actually meant: I miss you. Can we meet?

* * *

><p><em><strong>37. Cancer<strong>_

Even though she was dying, and he was trying to make an effort to restore it, Mrs. DiLaurentis refused to fix the strained relationship, and Aria officially became the most important woman in his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>38. Scream<strong>_

Hanna rushed outside with a worried expression, since she heard Aria's familiar scream, only to have her fears eased by the sight in front of her; Jason had flung her over his shoulder and was spinning around while she yelled in between her fits of laughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>39. Closet<strong>_

He doesn't think he ever would have looked in there if she hadn't given him the courage, and when he opened up the box-filled closet full of his sister's old things, he fought to keep the tears in; he's cried over his stranger of a sister one too many times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>40. Silence<strong>_

Because words aren't necessary when you love someone as much as they love each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>41. Candle<strong>_

Having watched Rent the night before, he tried to control his chuckles when she appeared at his door asking for him to light her candle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>42. Ferris Wheels<strong>_

She couldn't help but laugh as he confided his one biggest fear to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>43. Swimming<strong>_

Yes, he thought as her took in the bikini-clad girl in front of him, we'll have to go swimming more often.

* * *

><p><em><strong>44. Benefit<strong>_

"Look, we're giving you the benefit of the doubt here, so if you hurt our friend, we hurt you," Spencer assured him, as the two girls behind her nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>45. Notebook<strong>_

"Hey, you made me watch Saw, so now its your turn to be scared," she grinned wickedly at the look of horror on his face; After the credits roll, he won't admit that he actually liked the movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>46. Escape<strong>_

It was nice being able to get away from the craziness of her life and spend a few hours with someone special.

* * *

><p><em><strong>47. Nursery<strong>_

"I was thinking this could be the nursery," he whispered, wrapping his strong arms are her slowly expanding waist and kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>48. Chocolate<strong>_

He had to drive 2 hours in order to get her favorite, but the look on her face when he handed her the bar told him it was well worth it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>49. Cry<strong>_

After seeing her tearful face, he promised himself he'll never see her cry again (and if he does, then whoever was the cause is going down.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>50. Inevitable<strong>_

Everyone knew, though some weren't happy about it, that one day Aria Montgomery would become Aria DiLaurentis; It was inevitable.


End file.
